ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi Chiyoru/History
Levi was born as the third son of Viscount Chiyoru. However, unlike his two brothers, Levi was born as a child of adultery. Viscount Chiyoru had promised to return to his mistress, giving her a pendant with the Chiyoru crest on it as a reminder of him, however Viscount Chiyoru never returned to Levi's mother, and so she slowly began losing her mind waiting for his return. Levi's mother would remark on how much Levi looked like his father as he grew older, but things were not always as pleasant between Levi and his mother. Occasionally, Levi's mother would beat him and question why Viscount Chiyoru hadn't returned to her yet, calling Levi a filthy child of adultery. Levi ran away from home at an unknown point around the age of 15, taking to living on the streets. On a cold winter's day, Levi was wrapped up in a blanket in a dingy alley when a young woman around his age came by. She introduced herself as Lacie and asked what Levi's name was, however Levi said he was only Lavi, not wanting Lacie to know that he was a Chiyoru Family. Lacie sat down and began explaning to Levi that she had run away from home because she had a fight with her sister, Celia and she vowed not to return until Celia apologized to her. Levi was confused as to why Lacie was telling him this, because he really didn't care. This annoyed Lacie, who then stated that Levi should have plenty of questions to ask her, like why she was wearing a summer dress in the middle of winter (something which Levi had actually been wondering). Lacie explained that she was wearing it because it was so cold out that she could die, which then made her think of jumping into Levi's blanket with him to stay warm. Levi asked what was wrong with Lacie, before Lacie noted that Levi had finally taken interest in her because he'd asked her a question. Levi felt drawn to Lacie's crimson eyes as she leaned forward, prompting Lacie to ask if Levi wasn't afraid of her because of her eyes. Levi past out from hunger soon after, unable to answer Lacie's question. Lacie returned just as Levi regained consciousness, having revealed that she got some food for Levi because she knew he'd passed out from hunger. Lacie revealed that she tried to explain to the man in the store Levi's situation in order to get Levi food, however he denied Lacie prompting Lacie to steal some food, spoons, a scarf, clothes and scissors. After Levi had been fed, Lacie began cutting his matted hair with the scissors she'd stolen. She asks Levi if he was a Vessalius, and Levi questioned why she'd ask such a thing. Lacie stated that she'd noticed the pendant tied around Levi's wrist with the Vessalius crest on it. Levi proceded to tell Lacie Viscount Vessalius and his mother, prompting Lacie to ask if he'd hated his father. Levi confirms this, as well as stating that he hated his mother, and everyone else now too, because he had lost everything. Lacie stabbed Levi's ear with the scissors, telling him that he looked cute when his face was all scrunched up with pain, explaining that Levi hadn't lost everything, just his will to live. Lacie afterwards told him to take what he wanted if he needed it, even suggesting that Levi could sell his body for money because of his looks. Levi immediately declines that as a possiblity, saying it was 'a dirty job.' prompting Lacie to ask why that was a problem. Levi is at a loss for what to say. Lacie simply told him that he needed to look at every angle of the world instead of always accepting the easiest solutions, stating that she hated common sense. Lacie began singing a sorrowful song, however Levi noted there was light within its sad tone. Levi loved the song, because it made Lacie happy, and Levi smiles for the first time in a long time because of Lacie, who leads him through the streets until the reach a forest outside the city. Three red-robed figures suddenly appear, claiming that they'd finally found Lacie. Lacie remarked on how it didn't take them long to find her at all. One of the figures scolds Lacie for leaving the castle, without the queen and king, he then states that Celia extends his deepest apology to Lacie, and asked that she returned home with them. Lacie looked to Levi and gave him one of her earrings, telling him next time, he should come find her. Lacie then left with her three Levaincois escorts as Levi collapses on the ground, thinking of how he needed to see Lacie again.